From NY To LA
by Soul Patrol
Summary: Mac, Danny, and Lindsay are called to LA to capture a psychotic madman and put him behind bars.
1. The Announcement

From NY to LA (Written by Soul Patrol)

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 1: The Announcement

It was a Tuesday afternoon, Lindsay, Danny, Hawkes, and Flack were in the breakroom talking about their cases but at the same time unwinding from the tension they gathered throughout the day. Stella entered the room and made a notice.

"Guys, Mac wants all of you in his office. He wants to speak about an important matter." Stella said.

"What's it about Stella?" Danny replied in his New York accent.

"Beats me, Guess I'm also about to find out."

Before leaving the breakroom, the co-workers shared a puzzling look with each other.

The five CSIs made their way through the hall as Stella made a knock on Mac's door. "Mac, We're here outside." "Come on in", Mac replied.

As soon as they entered the room, Mac began to explain to them the reason they were called for. "Ok, here's the situation, In Los Angeles, it has been reported that a serial-killer, who calls himself "The Cesarean Kid", has killed eight people there since his appearance last week.

"Big deal, seems like a typical deranged man on the loose." Danny commented

"Well, did I mention that this typical deranged man preys on helpless children? All of his victims are found to be children who are 10 or less in age." Mac sarcastically replied.

"…" Danny was silenced by Mac's discourse.

"Above all, one of the victims was a seven-year old boy called Tyrell, son of Denzel Walker, CEO of Helium Crown Corporations." Mac supplemented.

"Wow, you were schoolmates with the CEO of Helium Crown Corp.?" Lindsay asked.

Mac gave her a nod.

"So why do they need our help?" Flack replied. "Yeah, don't they have CSIs in LA?" Danny added.

"Well, they do have their own investigators in LA, but Mr. Walker personally requested my help about the case. He was a good friend of mine in my college days. Besides that, he says he will be willing to reward the NY CSI Department if we catch this serial-killer. So pretty much that's it, that's why I have to leave for LA tomorrow morning. I'll be back in a week or so."

"What you're going alone?" Stella replied.

"Oh yes, I forgot to mention that while I'm gone, Stella will serve as temporary supervisor while I'm away."

"Mac, why don't you bring someone along, I'm sure Mr. Walker needs all the help he can get." Hawkes said. Mac gave him a puzzling look after the things he had mention.

"Oh, c'mon Mac, doc is right, you need acquaintance while you are away" Danny said. "Yeah I'm sure we can pretty much handle the situation here in Manhattan." Flack added.

Mac then had to retrospect in his mind as he examined what his colleagues have suggested. After a few seconds, he finally nodded as the team breathed a sign of relief knowing that their mentor was not going alone.

"So who's coming with me?" Mac asked the team with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, for sure, I won't come because you assigned me to supervise the team." Stella replied humorously.

"How about you, Sheldon?"

"Nah, I can't, my sister and her husband are visiting me on Friday, I have to attend to them since they only visit me once in about three years or so."

"Flack?"

"I'll pass, I'm planning to go to LA in a few months during my free time. Wouldn't want to spoil my first vacation there knowing that I'm still on the job. Why not take Danny and Lindsay? I'm guessing they don't have an excuse not to go with you." Flack replied with a smirk on his face.

Mac then turned to the two of them waiting for an answer.

Danny was the first one to reply, "Guess Flack is right, to tell you the truth, I'd have a better time being in LA rather than dealing with the same filthy scumbags here in New York." "Then it's a yes for me, Mac."

"How about you, Lindsay?" Mac said.

"…Sure, if you and Danny don't mind that is." Lindsay shyly replied.

"Of course, I don't mind Lindsay, they say the more the merrier." Mac gave his answer with a smile.

The attention of the group shifted to Danny waiting for his reply.

"Yeah, yeah, you can come Montana, I'm sure it will be a more humbling experience for me when you come along." Danny said leaving a sneer on his face.

Lindsay smiled back at Danny.

"Then, it's decided, Me, Danny, and Lindsay will go to LA tomorrow morning. I'll inform Mr. Walker about our departure so that he can arrange the tickets for the plane and also the hotel accommodation for us to have a place to stay. Stella and Sheldon, I want you take care of business for me while we are away. Don, please stay away from trouble, don't be too hard on the suspects, and listen to your supervisor's orders." Mac said as he gave a smile to Flack.

"Yes Sir!" Flack replied back with a smile.

"Ok, return to processing the evidence on our current case in the DNA lab. Danny and Lindsay, everything you gather, leave it to Stella before we leave for tomorrow."

The two of them gave Mac a nod.

Everyone then left the room and returned to work. For a few minutes, Detective Mac Taylor was alone in his office in retrospect about his trip to California. "It's going to be a long weekend." Mac thought to himself wondering in his desk.


	2. Voyage To The City Of Angels, Part A

Chapter 2: Voyage To The City of Angels (Part A)

"Hey, Mac!' Danny yelled as he closed the door to his cab arriving outside the JFK International Airport.

Mac acknowledged him then he inquired "Where's Lindsay, I thought you were supposed to go together to the airport?"

"Oh yeah, Lindsay said I didn't need to fetch her at her apartment and said she was fine, that's why I just took a taxi from my house to the airport, you do know how much expensive the gas in New York these days right?" Danny answered.

Mac shaked his head as he heard Danny's reply.

"Oh, by the way Mac, did I hear you correctly yesterday on the phone that our flight will depart on 11AM? Coz geez Mac, it's still quarter to 7. I still need some sleep you know. Why bother asking us to go this early? "

Mac quickly replied, "Because you might never know what might happen just like what you did, and if I remember correctly, I ordered you to accompany Lindsay to the airport regardless of what she says. Danny, you do know that she still is new and has been only here in New York for a few months, do you?"

Danny then was silenced as he heard Mac's sermon.

"Anyway, I think Lindsay will be here in a couple of minutes. I did tell her to wake up early." Danny commented to avoid the tension building up.

It was already 7:15AM, Lindsay finally arrived at the airport. She paid her cab as she waved to her two co-workers.

"Hi Mac, Hi Danny!" the brunette said as she greeted them.

"Hi Lindsay, I thought you were supposed to come along with Danny?" Mac said.

"Oh, it's fine, I told him that I can manage to go to the terminal without any transportation problem" Lindsay replied.

"See Mac, what did I tell you?" Danny commented.

"Don't start with me, Messer, we're still on the airport and you're already getting on my nerves." Mac replied as he began to enter the terminal vicinities.

"What was that about?" Lindsay asked Danny.

"Nah, it's nothin', must be stress on his part." Danny replied while he and Lindsay entered the terminal as well.

"Check-in for three to LA, ma'am, through the reservation of Mr. Denzel Walker." Mac said to the flight attendant of "Northwest Airlines" or better known as "NWA" in the check-in counter.

The attendant was checking on her computer monitor for a few seconds and finally spoke to Mac.

"It seems that the three of you have been upgraded to World Business Class by Mr. Walker. Here are your boarding passes, sir."

The three CSIs had smiles on their faces when they heard this.

"Thank you." Mac gratefully replied as he got hold of the plane tickets.

"So what's our route to LA, Mac? Danny asked.

"It says here that it's a direct flight from New York to Los Angeles and the expected arrival time is 9PM, that makes it an eight hour flight."

"Why don't we call Stella and the others while we're still here?" Lindsay suggested.

"Yeah, it's always good for last minute instructions and good-byes." Danny added.

Mac got hold of his phone then dialed Stella's number.

"Bonassera" Stella mentions as she professionally answers the call.

"Oh, hi Mac, What time is your flight? Okay, yes, sure…" Stella answered.

Mac then gave the phone to Lindsay and Danny as they said their farewells to their female co-worker.

"Ok, then take care! You three should be careful, all right. I'll send Flack and Hawkes your regards. Happy trip everyone!" Stella said as she hung up her phone.

"I'm sure they will be okay for a week." Lindsay said.

"I hope you are right." Mac replied.

Thirty minutes prior to the flight, the boarding process started. As they entered the airplane, a stewardess offered assistance as she helped them in locating their seats and also stow their bags in the wide shelves above the passengers. Danny and Lindsay were seated in the left row of the plane while Mac was occupying an aisle seat in the middle row.

"Danny, Lindsay, please wake me up when we land in LA, I'm planning on sleeping this one out." Mac requested.

Both of them nodded to their supervisor.

"That leaves us with each other then." Danny mentions as he gives her colleague a smirk.

"Yup, so that makes you my chat partner." Lindsay replied as she smiled back.

"So Monroe, have you ever been to LA yet?"

"I'm afraid not, Messer, why do you ask?" Lindsay replied

"Coz I would love to take you out on a date while we're there."

As they smiled at each other, it was still clear in the back of their minds that the case in Los Angeles will clearly define many careers and relationships, including theirs.


	3. Voyage To The City Of Angels, Part B

Chapter 3: Voyage To The City of Angels (Part B)

"BOOM, BOOM, BOOM!" This was the sound coming from Danny's black iPod as he was dozing off.

Suddenly he was awakened and returned to the real world. As he looked at his watch he knew that hours have passed since he was asleep.

"Good morning, or should I say good evening Danny!" Lindsay greeted the city boy.

"What time is it?" Danny inquired.

"Well, a moment ago, the captain announced that it'll take half an hour till we get to LA" Lindsay replied.

"How is Mac?" Danny asked

"Well, he is still slumbering until now." Lindsay said with a smile.

"How about you, were you able to sleep?" Danny asked again.

"Yeah, for a couple of hours or so, I just woke up an hour earlier before you did." Lindsay informed him.

"Danny, I'm amazed that you were able to sleep with that noise you hear in your iPod." Lindsay asked.

"Monroe, it's not noise, it's rock music that I've been listening to, what don't tell me you haven't heard of rock music before right? Creed? Nickelback? INXS? Do those names ring a bell?"

The brunette answered by shaking her head.

"No, sorry, I prefer country music over the one you've been listening to" she added.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever…" Danny responded.

"By the way, I saved food the stewardess distributed earlier. It's beef curry." Lindsay mentioned.

"No thanks, Montana, I never eat airline food. The taste…ugh…it makes me puke". Danny groaned

"Help yourself, Messer." Lindsay replied shaking her head with indifference.

"I guess we should wake Mac up right about know, we promised him that didn't we?" Lindsay asked.

"You think? He might yell at us for disturbing his stress-free dreams you know. That can piss him up big time." Danny replied with a smirk on his face

"Yes, I'm sure he wouldn't mind us waking him up." She replied

"Us, I don't think so Monroe." Danny commented.

"Danny you're such a…. fine, I'll wake him up" Lindsay said with an annoyed stare to his colleague.

Danny gave Lindsay another familiar smirk on his face as he heard this.

"Mac, Mac, Mac!" she yelled as she tried to wake her boss up.

"… Are we near yet?" Mac said coming from his slumber.

"Sir, we'll be landing shortly. The pilot declared it earlier." Lindsay replied.

It was already 9:30PM as Mac, Danny, and Lindsay approached near the arrival exit of the airport, they heard a husky voice coming from behind them.

"Excuse me sir, are you Detective Mac Taylor and company?" a white man in his sixties said.

"You must be Daryl Blunt, Mr. Walker's personal driver, I presume?" Mac responded.

"You are correct sir, I am here to take you to your hotel, this way please." The old man said.

As the three CSIs made their way to the airport carpark, all of them were dying to get some decent sleep after the strenuous flight they had been on.

"This is it, sir." The driver said.

"Whoa, a limo! I've seen celebrities used these but never actually got a chance to ride one" A suprised Danny commented.

"Well, this is your once in a lifetime chance to ride one, Messer." His female colleague mentioned.

"This is actually one of Mr. Walker's favorite limousines. He frequently uses this on most of his business meetings." The driver explained.

"This Mr. Denzel Walker must be a multibillionaire cause he is so freaking rich to own a lot of limos." Danny said in amazement.

"Duh! Didn't Mac mention about him owning a corporation the other day?" she answered with a smile.

"Yeah, forgot about that one" A confused Danny replied.

As they made their way to the streets of LA in the limo, the driver Daryl opened up to the CSIs who was at the back portion of the vehicle. "Sirs, have you heard this "Cesarean Kid", he already killed two more children this afternoon in a park in Venice Beach." The old man mentioned.

"What two more? That makes it ten victims already?" Mac replied.

"Damn him." Danny added.

As the limo stopped, the driver opened the door for his guests and declared "Oh, here we are, this is Black Condor Suites, sir."

"You don't have to go check-in in the lobby, Mr. Walker already has arranged a room for all of you, here are the keycards for your room. The rooms are suite 204 to 206." The old man mentions as he hands out the room key cards to Mac and company.

"Well that definitely saved an hour for our bed time." Danny commented.

"Thank you, Mr. Blunt, for your services." Mac said appreciatively to the old driver.

"Same to you sirs, I wish you the best of luck in your task. Please capture this bastard for me." Daryl said.

"Will do..." Mac responded as his two colleagues nodded too.

Mac mentioned to the two to wake up early as they will meet the head of LA CSI Department tomorrow.

The three CSIs got one room keycard each and immediately slept as they changed clothes and reached bed.


	4. Breakfast California Style

Chapter 4: Breakfast – California Style

"Good Morning Mac!" An enthusiastic Lindsay greeted in the breakfast buffet table as she sat beside Mac.

"Sleep well?" Mac asked with a smile.

"You can say that." Lindsay answered back with a wide smile.

"So when are we meeting Mr. Alex Shannon?" she asked.

"Mr., Oh I forgot to mention that she is a woman, So that's Ms. Alex Shannon to be exact. We're meeting her at 8AM." Mac corrected

"I'm sorry." Lindsay responded.

"No, it's okay, her name is truly kind of confusing but once you meet her, you'll like her." He said.

"So you met her before, I presume?" she asked

"Yes, we were colleagues in Michigan under the same professor when I was young. Before I moved to Manhattan, that is. But to be honest, I haven't seen her since.

"Oh, I see…, and by the way, have you seen Danny?" Lindsay asked.

"I guess he's still sleeping. Why don't you get a plate and begin eating? I'm sure he'll have a way to keep his stomach full." Mac replied with a smile.

She gave a nod and did what her supervisor suggested.

It was quarter to 8AM already. Danny finally arrived at the buffet table. "Mornin' " Danny greeted with a yawn.

"So how did your encounter with the sandman go?" Lindsay said with a smirk.

"Very funny Monroe…" He said lazily.

"Danny, get a plate already, we will be meeting with Ms. Shannon in about ten minutes." Mac said.

For the record, Danny was able to consume five full platters in the time he was given.

"Hey Mac, when can I get free today? Danny asked.

"Why the hurry?" the older CSI replied.

"Well, Flack called me this morning, he gave me instructions to bring him a specific gift when we return." He said.

"Well, what specific present did Flack request from you?" a curious Lindsay asked.

"An autograph of Jessica Alba." Danny responded.

"Pfffttt!" as Lindsay spilled out the coffee she was drinking while Mac was shaking his head with a smile on his face.


	5. Back To Business

Chapter 5: Back To Business

"Mac Taylor… yes… sure…" Mac answered his phone

"Who was it?" Danny asked.

"It's Ms. Shannon, she told us to meet her in the front desk." Mac replied.

The three CSIs from Manhattan made their way to the lobby and eventually reached the front desk.

There, a black woman in her early fifties and a bald guy with a long moustache was waiting for them.

"Long time, no see, Mac, you're looking handsome as ever." the black woman said with a smile.

"Same here, Alex" Mac smiled back.

"This is Lindsay Monroe and Danny Messer, associates from New York." Mac mentioned.

Alex Shannon greeted the two as they acknowledged back.

"This is TJ Griffin, a fellow CSI and my right-hand man." Shannon added.

Mac, Lindsay, and Danny then acknowledged the man they were introduced to.

"Right this way, guys." The bald man mentioned as he lead them to a black Cadillac in the parking lot.

"We're heading to the lab in El Segundo, as of late this "Cesarean Kid" has already killed ten children. Even CSIs from Sacramento and Oakland offered their services just to catch this madman." Alex explained while in the car.

"So we've heard, this heartless bastard… he was last seen in Venice Beach, am I right?" Mac asked.

"Yes, this time, he shot a twin in the head." TJ cited while driving the vehicle.

"This asshole is worse than I thought. I've seen psychos like Henry Darius but not as crazy as this cesarean scum." Danny cursed.

"Danny, watch your mouth, swearing is not going to help catch this man, you know." Lindsay reminded.

"Yeah, Monroe, you're right… but I swear if I see this son of a bitch's face I'll make him…" Danny said.

Suddenly, the vehicle stopped as Alex mentioned that they already reached the lab in El Segundo. The CSI lab in Los Angeles was about the same size as the one in New York though there were palm trees surrounding the area.

"Follow me." Shannon said as she leads her guests into the building.

"Alex, negative results came out from the fibers you gave me from the sixth victim he murdered, we need to get more evidence there." A man with eyeglasses mentioned as the team entered the room.

Alex responds shaking her head.

"Mac, why don't you and your team gather more evidence in that case? Me and TJ will handle the one in Venice" Shannon asked.

Mac nodded.

"So where do we go to gather more evidence?" Lindsay asked.

"It's in Anaheim. I believe you've heard of Disneyland before." Shannon replied.

Lindsay nodded as Danny developed a smirk.


	6. A Date At Disneyland

Chapter 6: A Date At Disneyland

"We're here in Disneyland, sirs." The driver mentioned to the three CSIs as he opened the door for them.

"Whenever you're finished just give me a call okay?" he added.

"Thanks" Mac responded.

"What? Isn't it supposed to be closed? A murder just took place in here, why is it still open?" Lindsay asked with a confused look.

"You know, business as usual, I bet once theme parks close for a day, they could lose millions of money just for that." Mac replied.

"Great…just great…We've got a psycho on the loose, now you're telling me we have to gather evidence with grown men wearing goofy hats roaming the area." Danny commented.

Mac just shook his head hearing his colleague's words.

"Well then shall we get going?" Mac said moving to the park entrance.

Danny and Lindsay followed their mentor to the same direction.

The three of them passed over the ticket booth and went over the gate immediately.

"Tickets please?" An old security guard asked.

Mac flashed his badge as the security guard, without hesitation, let them in through the theme park.

"Well that was fast, I wished hard-headed security guards in Manhattan were just like him." Danny commented with a sneer.

Before proceeding, Mac reminded his colleagues "Remember you two, the things you do in here can be crucial in capturing this madman. We would like to give justice to the death of Mr. Walker's son and the other innocent children right?"

The two younger CSIs nodded.

"You two proceed to the "Space Mountain" area and gather the evidence, just follow the map, it seems that our vic ten year-old Kyle Smith was last spotted there before he died. Meanwhile I will talk to an Al Turner, he claimed to witness the murder while he was on break time the other day. He works as a janitor near the "Haunted Mansion" ride. You know when to call me." A serious Mac said.

"Right." Danny responded as he and Lindsay started walking to the area.

"Tell me, Montana, have you ever been involved in a crazy case like this before?" Danny asked while walking.

"… Not quite Danny, I've seen a crazier case than this one." Lindsay replied.

"Oh, c'mon Monroe, what situation could be worse than this?" He curiously asked.

"Sorry… I don't want to talk about it." The brunette responded as they continued walking.

"Are you Mr. Al Turner?" Mac asked a man in uniform.

"Huh? Yeah, yeah, that's me." The man responded.

"The name is Detective Mac Taylor, so I've heard you witnessed the murder of a child, Al, can you expound on that?" Mac said.

"Sure, so I was on break time last Tuesday, when I saw this tall strange guy wearing a black coat. A kid who has just finished a ride walked passed by him then suddenly the tall man grabbed the kid by the hand and took him inside a restroom. I secretly followed them outside the restroom when I heard gunshots, about three or so, then I ran since I was scared to death." The witness mentioned.

"Al, can you describe the man you mentioned in your story." Mac asked.

"Well he is tall about six feet or more." Al responded.

"You already told me that earlier, How about his facial features?" Mac angrily replied

"Well he has white skin with black hair and is American I guess… other than that I don't know since I really never got a good look of his face." Al said.

"… Ok… thank you, here is my card if you remember anything." Mac mentioned as he hand out a calling card to the janitor.

As the witness left, Mac was again in retrospect as he thought about how this case could be so complicated and difficult.

Danny and Lindsay went inside the men's restroom in the "Space Mountain" area to collect evidence but since paying customers will use it they were only allowed thirty minutes to isolate the place.

"Danny!" Lindsay shouted.

"I found something, a small strip of khaki pants with blood." she declared as she collected the evidence.

"Good job Montana! I think I need to change my eyeglasses, since I came here at the same time as you but couldn't find anything. Now we better hurry outside cause people wouldn't want you around when they urinate do they?" Danny said with a smirk.

After almost four hours inside the walls of Disneyland, the three New Yorkers finally got what they wanted, evidence which hopefully is sufficient enough to locate a psychotic madman and put him to justice.


	7. Righteous Intentions

Chapter 7: Righteous Intentions

Mac Taylor had just returned to his suite in his hotel in Los Angeles after he was informed by the LA crime lab to wait for the results of the evidences his team gathered in the Disney theme park. As soon as he entered his suite, he immediately lay down on his king-size bed and started to gasp air from the room gradually to his lungs. His two colleagues, meanwhile, settled for a quick tour to the better places in the city.

"Ding Dong!" this was the sound that Mac heard as he left his bed and reached for the knob on the room entry.

As he looked through the see-through hole in the door, Mac saw a familiar face standing across him.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Taylor, I'm sorry for the unexpected visit, I presume we've met already." A black man in his fifties mentioned.

"Mr. Denzel Walker, It's nice to see you again. Please come in." The detective replied.

"Same here, sir." Walker said with a smile.

"My condolences to your son." Mac responded.

The CEO was silent for a moment but soon then gave a smile back to Mac, "Tyrell was our only son, he was a kid living a happy life. He was my beloved, my pride, my everything…"

"Anway, how's life for you Mac, for the last couple of years to be exact? " Walker said.

"I'm doing fine, Denzel, and as you can see, job's keeping me very busy." Mac replied with a grin.

"So how is the case doing?" Walker said.

"Earlier today, we found evidence on Disneyland about the other child our suspect murdered. We're still waiting and confirming for the results though." Mac responded.

"Oh, I see…" The CEO responded.

"Don't worry, as soon as we get this bastard, I'll let you know right away." Mac assured.

"…Very well, I must leave for a meeting in half an hour. I just wanted to show you my personal regards in your case. I'll see you soon, detective." Walker mentioned as he left through the corridor.

As Mac Taylor closed the door, he quickly went back to bed for a breather as he knew that the moments in the near future would be of difficult times.


	8. Timeout

Chapter 8: Timeout

As Detective Mac Taylor decided to stay in his hotel suite, Detectives Danny Messer and Lindsay Monroe settled to tour "The City of Angels" while on break.

"Hey Montana, we've been walking for a hundred hours already, can we sit down or something, cause my legs are betraying me." Danny said.

"…Sure, Danny, let's stop by here." Lindsay replied as they entered an American diner.

"Can I take your order, sir?" A jovial waitress asked referring to Danny.

"I'll just have a cold glass of water." Danny responded.

"How about you Ma'am?" the waitress asked to her female customer.

"Oh, I'll get one of your house coffees, and add extra cream, please." Lindsay replied with a smile.

"Will that be all?" the jolly woman asked as her two customers nodded. Minutes later, the waitress served their orders.

"So what did Mac say?" Lindsay asked her associate.

"Nothing new, I say we still have at least an hour before we're called back." The blond-haired man replied.

"Oh…" the Montana-native said in accordance.

"…So, how do you find it here in LA?" Danny asked to break the silence.

"Well, I think that California is pretty much like New York, but the humidity is much cooler in the latter. Though, I still prefer Bozeman a lot better." The brunette admitted.

"Monroe, you're a typical loyalist, I must say." Danny mentioned with a smirk.

"I'm curious, what makes you say that you prefer Montana over others besides that it's your hometown?" his male colleague asked.

"Believe me, Danny, the place is very beautiful, peaceful, and tranquil, while the people are more gentle and sympathetic. Once you visit, I guarantee that you will be pleased and satisfied." Lindsay replied defensively.

"Is that so, then why don't you take me there yourself when we have the time." Danny said with a smirk.

Lindsay was smiling as she shook her head in cynicism hearing Danny's comments.

Minutes later, the waitress approached them for their bill. Before paying, Danny noticed something on her nametag as he was reminded of a friend's request. The New Yorker then mentioned something to the waitress.

"Listen, miss, can I ask you a favor? I'll be willing to pay you an extra five dollars if you do my request." the detective asked as his associate was puzzled.

"What is it that you want, sir?" the waitress replied wondering.

"I just want you to sign your first name and last initial here with the following dedication, and make it legible as if writing a formal document." Danny responded as he handed the waitress a paper and a pen.

As the waitress did his request, Danny placed the extra five dollar bill on her pocket.

The short letter contained the following:

_Dear Don,_

_Thanks for all your support and encouragement. My best wishes to you and in your work._

_With much love and gratitude,_

_Jessica A._

"Well, this definitely will make Flack's year, we just got an "autograph" of her favorite actress." Danny said smiling to Lindsay referring to the fulfillment of their co-worker's request.

The brunette then gave back a grin as she shook her head hearing Danny's remarks.

Moments after, Lindsay's cellular phone began to ring as she answered it.

"Monroe……Really…...Okay, we'll be there in ten minutes." Lindsay mentioned.

"I'm guessing it's Mac." Danny predicted as Lindsay nodded.

"Lets hurry back and get a cab, we have id on our madman."


End file.
